As a substrate used in a wiping sheet, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a rectangular nonwoven fabric which includes a high-fiber density region and a low-fiber density region as a wet type cleaning sheet, each of the high-fiber density region and the low-fiber density region being formed in a shape in which a V shape is repeated in a lateral direction.
In general, the cleaning sheet has a rectangular shape, and, for example, when dirt on a table is cleaned while directly having the cleaning sheet by hand, the rectangular cleaning sheet is folded in a rectangular shape such as two-fold or four-fold to perform cleaning in a folded state. Moreover, when the cleaning sheet becomes dirty, it is turned inside out and folded again in a rectangular shape, thereby always performing cleaning with a clean surface.
When the nonwoven fabric described in Patent Literature 1 is used in the cleaning sheet, since each of the high-fiber density region and the low-fiber density region is formed in a shape in which a V shape is repeated in the lateral direction, the V-shaped high-fiber density region always obliquely touches against the dirt on the table, and the wiping residue is less likely to occur.